


Up to you

by miraclegarden



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: 69, Consent is Sexy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bodies transgressing, communication is sexy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclegarden/pseuds/miraclegarden
Summary: “It’s gonna be okay. If you want this, I’ll gladly do it for you,” Kun reassured him.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: nct johnny seo and kun qian





	Up to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoats/gifts), [shy113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy113/gifts).



> Started as a joke and eventually stuck with it...

Johnny wasn’t sure how he felt when his boyfriend seriously answered him, “yes baby.” 

He felt giddy but still very nervous; the young man already laying down. Half laying on the pillows and half against the frame of their bed, Kun looking beautiful naked after all the foreplay they had done previously. 

Kun’s hair was lightly damped with sweat, breathing steadily and eying Johnny, knowing they needed a minute to figure the logistics out. Johnny, on the other side of the bed, stared at Kun and tried to figure him out. 

Searching for some kind of answer in his eyes, Kun smiled at him softly and gestured him to come closer. Johnny immediately complied and sat on his knees next to him, and Kun cupped his face and kissed his forehead. 

“It’s gonna be okay. If you want this, I’ll gladly do it for you,” Kun reassured him. 

Johnny nodded in response, stood up from the bed and turned around. He felt Kun’s hand grabbing his thighs and navigating him to the front, then on top of Kun. 

He slowly leveled himself downwards. He was shaking, first out of excitement, then out of fear. And then, as if Kun read his mind, Kun started rubbing his thighs and planting wet kisses on his thighs, back and ass. 

“I’ll be okay, don’t worry about me, love,” Kun said in a breathy tone. Johnny nodded, having a hard time saying any reply out loud. 

“Johnny, love,” Kun started biting and sucking at the curves of his back, “please tell me it’s alright, you’re gonna be alright.”

Johnny breathed heavily and finally let out, “I’ll be alright.”

Kun pushed the taller man lower, making his thighs rest on the side. Their height difference made things a little easier; Johnny was able to sit on Kun’s face without worrying about breaking it. 

When they got comfortable, Kun sucked on his finger and experimentally pushed it slowly into Johnny’s hole. He let out a grunt, and Kun cursed at how tight he was. Waiting for him to loosen up, he slowly pushed a second finger in and scissored to open the boy up. Satisfied with the movements, Kun grabbed Johnny’s dick with his other hand and felt pleasure at knowing he was able to satisfy him in such a way. 

“Kun...” Johnny begged out his name, “please.”

Kun went straight to Johnny’s hole to eat it out as an answer; he wasn’t going to let his big baby wait around anymore. Johnny moaned out his name almost immediately, grabbing the bed sheet covers and arching his back. 

Kun let go of Johnny’s dick, so he could grab his ass cheeks instead. Johnny tasted good, Kun thought, almost addicting. He pushed his tongue as far as he could, wetting the hole and his ass. He gasped halfway because he realised Johnny had taken a hold of his dick and started sucking it. 

A wave of immense pleasure came from the way Johnny was sucking him off; he didn’t even let Kun take a moment to breathe and calm down. Kun let go of his ass, to take a breath. Instead Kun manhandled Johnny’s ass, leaving purple marks on it. 

“Mine,” he whispered. He stopped the act and started jerking Johnny off, who was now blowing him slower and slower. 

“Kun, I’m so close,” Johnny said, lips resting against Kun’s cock.

“Me too,” Kun replied. He let go off his dick and started eating out his ass again. Before continuing, he suggested, “should I continue to eat you out while we both jerk each other off?” 

“Yes, please,” Johnny gasped as soon as Kun’s tongue re-entered him and the warmth of Kun’s dick caused him to start twitching. Johnny didn’t want to cum just yet—he wanted to give the exact same pleasure to Kun too.

Johnny played with his balls as he laid his tongue flat on Kun’s dick, wetting the long and thick cock before going in for it. 

Johnny took him in like the good boy he was, Kun thought, feeling so thankful at the amount of pleasure he was getting it. 

Johnny quickened his pace, hollowing his mouth to the point of almost gagging. 

“Baby, I’m—” Kun warned. 

A gush of warm cum filled Johnny’s mouth, and he swallowed it all whole. A few wet specks of Kun decorated his face when he let go his dick. Tired from sucking Kun’s dick and the position he was in, Johnny looked back and saw the moment Kun become determined again, picking up from where they left. 

Johnny almost yelped but covered his mouth, when Kun harshly held his dick and swiped the pre-cum over it, the stimulation almost too much. Knuckles red from clutching hard, he finally cummed all over Kun’s chest. Johnny shivered at his release and moaned hard again when he realised Kun’s hand was still wrapped around him—letting him fuck into it to, ride out his orgasm. 

With little to almost no strength, Johnny forced himself to get off from Kun. He rolled to the side and grabbed the cloth they both had prepared. 

“Let me do this,” Johnny told, wiping his own cum away from Kun’s body. 

“Thank you,” Kun replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut...I'm scared to ask for comments so yeah....enjoy? Thank you Ro for enabling me to write this and beta reading it too, and same goes for Tiara for being the only readers for this shitty smut for a good couple of months.....


End file.
